Scottish Bluebell
by NessieDawson
Summary: Escócia, 1714. Isabella Swan, uma escocesa rebelde e explosiva que nutre profundo ódio pelos ingleses, deseja juntar-se ao pai, um poderoso chefe de clã, e aos irmãos, bravos guerreiros, na luta por sua terra e seu povo. Mas, ao conhecer o também destemid
1. Capítulo Dois

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

_Escócia, 1714_

Isabella fechou um pouco mais a capa de lã ao redor dos ombros. O vento soprava um pouco mais frio àquela hora, quando os primeiros raios de sol ainda disputavam espaço com a madrugada gelada.

Estava amanhecendo devagar. Dali uma hora, quando todos tivessem despertado, haveria rastros de pegadas — além das dela mesma — em cada canto do pátio. Também haveria muita coisa a ser feita, pensou ela. Haveria ovos a serem recolhidos, animais a serem alimentados, vacas a ordenhar, lenha para cortar e empilhar nos cestos. Mas, naquele momento, só por um instante, deixaria de lado todas as tarefas e permitir-se-ia contemplar o cenário lá fora.

Se o pai a visse assim, naquele momento contemplativo, balançaria a cabeça e a chamaria de sonhadora. E as palavras seriam ditas num tom áspero — não num tom raivoso, apenas com uma nota de resignação.

Charlie Swan não era um homem severo, pensou Isabella. Ele nunca havia sido. O peso de seu dever, como chefe de clã, somado ao seu forte sangue escocês, é que o haviam moldado como um homem áspero, sério e firme. Mas havia uma parte do pai que era suave e mansa feito manteiga derretida. E essa era uma parte importante dele, que aflorava, principalmente, sempre que Charlie estava com a família.

Bella era aquela que mais testava a suavidade do pai, constantemente desafiando o autocontrole dele, quando se deixava guiar por sua natureza rebelde. Ela havia herdado a personalidade dos Swan, afinal. Não era a mais refinada das moças, nem de longe herdara a serenidade da mãe ou se tornara meiga como a irmã caçula — coisas que, às vezes, faziam-na se sentir um pouquinho culpada.

Com um suspiro impaciente, Bella deu uma última olhada na floresta lá embaixo e depois saiu do quarto. Lamentar seu temperamento explosivo ou sua incapacidade de ser refinada era bobagem e ela sabia disso.

Decidindo-se por ser prática e realista, desceu as escadas silenciosamente e saiu para o pátio gelado.

O sol havia subido agora, começando a esgueirar-se pelas nuvens, avivando o tom verde dos pinheiros, refletindo no cobertor branco que cobria as montanhas. Faltava algum tempo até que ele fosse capaz de aquecer alguma coisa, mas apenas sua visão era suficiente naquele momento.

Bella contornou o caminho escorregadio até o celeiro, mas parou quando ouviu o farfalhar de saias arrastando sobre o chão de cascalho. Ergueu a cabeça e um sorriso curvou seus lábios.

— Glen. — disse Bella, mudando a direção e indo ao encontro da amiga.

— Estava me perguntando se estaria acordada. — Glen também usava uma capa por sobre o vestido, algo lilás e tão delicada quanto seu rosto. Toda a sua aparência remetia à delicadeza, pensou Bella. Glen tinha um rosto inocente, uma constituição frágil, carregava uma expressão bondosa, com olhos azuis e serenos e um sorriso meigo.

Em se tratando de aparência e personalidade, Glen e Bella eram opostos. Entretanto, isso nunca as impediu de serem amigas. E era uma pena que, agora, a amizade delas fosse sofrer com uma separação.

Como Glen estava de partida, elas apenas poderiam se comunicar por cartas, ou quando Glen aparecesse para uma visita. Levando em consideração a iminente partida da amiga, Bella decidiu que era melhor aproveitar o tempo que ainda lhe restava. Por isso, convidou Glen para entrar com ela na Fortaleza Swan, de modo que pudessem aproveitar o desjejum.

— Eu não posso, Bella. — disse Glen e tomou as mãos dela entre as suas. — Vim aqui para me despedir, na verdade.

Bella sabia disso, é claro, mas era teimosa o suficiente para ignorar uma coisa até o último momento.

— O caminho até a Inglaterra é difícil, Glen. — disse ela e apertou levemente o braço da amiga. Assim como era teimosa, ainda tinha esperanças de convencê-la a não se mudar para Londres com aquele inglês de palavras frescas e olhares entediados.

— Bella, por favor, nós já tivemos essa conversa.

— Teremos mais uma vez. — Ela replicou, erguendo o queixo. — Sinceramente, o que você viu nesse Lorde Castle?

— Ele é um homem bonito, gentil e inteligente, e eu o amo.

— Glen. — Bella disse num tom sério e solene. — Ele é inglês.

Glen soltou um suspiro cansado. Não esperava realmente se despedir da melhor amiga sem ouvi-la falar algo contra a nacionalidade de seu marido. Todo mundo sabia que Bella nutria uma forte antipatia pelos ingleses, uma consequência do passado de seu clã, de uma noite que marcara e mudara Bella. Ela sempre havia sido temperamental, mas sua rebeldia havia triplicado após a noite em que Malcom Swan morreu pela espada de um oficial inglês.

Tinha sido difícil, lembrou-se Glen, contar à Bella sobre sua intenção de casar com John. Ela havia ficado furiosa, é claro, amaldiçoando tanto ela quanto o marido, mas, assim como era teimosa, Bella também possuía um bom coração e não demorou até que ambas fizessem as pazes. Entretanto, isso não impediu Bella de presentear o conde com um supercílio aberto e um galo na cabeça.

— Bella. — disse Glen num tom paciente. — Eu compreendo sua aversão aos ingleses e, você sabe, respeito sua opinião. Mas eu amo John, muito mesmo, de um modo que jamais imaginei possível.

Bella resistiu ao impulso de revirar os olhos. Era de se esperar que Glen falasse algo assim. Das duas, ela sempre tinha sido a mais romântica.

— Suponho que, com isso, está tentando me dizer que não vai mudar de ideia. — murmurou Bella.

— Não vou. — Glen assentiu solenemente.

— Jamais vou perdoar aquele bastardo por levá-la para tão longe.

— Oh, minha querida. — Glen a abraçou e as duas tomaram um longo tempo para se despedirem.

Minutos depois, elas foram interrompidas pela chegada do marido de Glen.

— Está na hora de partirmos. — disse John Castle, um pouco afastado da futura esposa, olhando com receio para Isabella. Tivera a oportunidade de conhecer a força do punho dela e não estava disposto a repetir a dose.

Bella o estudou com ressentimento brilhando nos olhos, depois soltou-se de Glen e deu um passo para trás.

— Escreva-me sempre que puder. — disse ela enquanto caminhava com Glen até o portão da Fortaleza, onde a carruagem de Lorde Castle esperava o conde e sua nova condessa.

— Eu mandarei uma carta a você todos os meses. — Glen prometeu. Quando ela e John estavam bem instalados dentro da carruagem, o condutor pôs os cavalos em movimento.

Bella acenou, observando a carruagem até que ela desapareceu por trás das colinas.

Depois, virou-se e seguiu de volta ao pátio da Fortaleza Swan. Os sons dentro da casa, assim como no vilarejo aos pés da colina, tornavam-se mais agitados agora, a medida que as pessoas despertavam.

Quando ouviu os gritos de boas-vindas, Bella franziu o cenho. Ao que parecia, seu pai, seu irmão e os homens dele estavam voltando mais cedo da caçada. Intrigada, ela semicerrou os olhos e buscou sinais da comitiva na estrada que subia até a Fortaleza.

Ela não reconheceu as formas de imediato, apenas percebeu que dois cavaleiros subiam a colina lentamente, banhados pelo amanhecer, ladeados por alguns aldeões.

Usando a cintura para apoiar a cesta que tinha em mão, Bella semicerrou os olhos e tenou distinguir as primeiras sombras que retornavam. Como de costume, precisou de um segundo para lutar contra o ressentimento de que ela, mais uma vez, fora impedida de participar das caçadas.

No instante seguinte, porém, ela deixou o ressentimento de lado e percebeu que não era seu pai e os homens do clã que voltavam.

Era Jasper, aquele bastardo que viva há três anos pulando de país em país, ocupado em lutar batalhas sobre as quais ela só ouvia falar. Subitamente, os sons entusiasmados do vilarejo fizeram sentido para Bella e ela sorriu.

Finalmente, Jasper estava de volta.

— w —

Edward também ouvia as saudações, observando as pessoas se aproximarem de Jasper para recebê-lo. De dentro das casas — algumas feitas de madeira e pedra, outras apenas um amontoado de barro e palha — pessoas saíam para gritar ou falar uma palavra de saudação ao Swan que retornava. E Jasper retribuía com um sorriso, embora a dor aguda o incomodasse, até que as pessoas foram ficando para trás. Então, eles começaram a subir a colina que levava à Fortaleza Swan.

Havia fumaça saindo das chaminés da fortaleza e por trás das janelas bruxuleavam as luzes de candelabros ainda acesos. O céu a Leste ardia com as primeiras luzes do dia, lançando um brilho avermelhado sob os telhados, transformando-os em uma placa quente e difusa.

Erguendo um pouco o olhar, Edward observou a sede do clã de Jasper.

A Fortaleza Swan, como todos a chamavam por ali, não era tão grande quanto o nome sugeria. Embora tivesse quatro andares, não possuía cômodos amplos. Em seus andares superiores, era enfeitada por torres e ameias, com paredes de pedra cinzenta. Era um lugar construído muito mais para a guerra do que para o conforto, reparou Edward, com telhados de tamanhos variados, construídos sem ordem alguma, mas que, mesmo assim, atribuíam ao lugar um ar acolhedor e campestre. Um celeiro de pedra destacava-se ao lado esquerdo, cercado ainda por outras construções menores, estas feitas de madeira. Mais atrás ficava o estábulo.

Edward e Jasper mal haviam chegado ao portão quando uma mulher, com uma cesta vazia nas mãos, avançou na direção de onde estavam. Ela exclamou algo em gaélico e Edward virou-se para observá-la.

Foi aí que realmente a viu.

Por cima de um vestido branco, ela usava um manto xadrez, com linhas roxo-azuladas e prateadas que ostentavam as cores do clã Swan. Com uma das mãos, ela segurava uma cesta que balançava perigosamente enquanto corria. Com a outra, segurava a barra da saia, proporcionando a Edward uma visão dos seus calcanhares finos e delicados. Enquanto ela avançava correndo, o coque que mantinha seus cabelos presos se desfez, revelando longos fios castanho-escuros, que chegavam a altura da cintura e brilhavam à luz do sol numa misteriosa matiz cor de mogno. E a pele dela era clara feito alabastro, embora as bochechas estivessem coradas no momento, pelo entusiasmo e pelo frio.

Edward ficou observando a mulher — pensando que ela parecia uma daquelas criaturas de beleza ímpar que povoavam as histórias fantásticas da avó —, até que ela se aproximou.

— Jasper! — Ela exclamou numa voz melodiosa, entremeada por um tom risonho e pelo rico som de sua terra. Ignorando os cavalos a escavar o chão, ela puxou as rédeas e ergueu um rosto que fez Edward prender a respiração. — Não recebemos nenhum aviso de que estava voltando. Não sabe mais escrever ou estava com muita preguiça?

— Que maneira mais amável de receber seu irmão. — Jasper teria desmontado para beijá-la, mas o rosto dela dançava diante de seus olhos. — O mínimo que podia fazer é demonstrar boas maneiras diante de meu amigo. Lorde Masen, esta é minha irmã, Isabella.

_Não tem uma aparência ruim?_, Edward lembrou o que Jasper dissera sobre ela. Certamente, ela não tinha uma aparência nem um pouco ruim.

— Senhorita Swan.

Mas Isabella não lhe dirigiu um olhar, percebendo a palidez do irmão.

— Jasper, o que há com você?

Ele levantou a mão boa e levou-a na direção do ombro, mas parou no meio do caminho e escorregou da sela, tombou para o lado, então, precisando ser amparado pela irmã.

— Oh, céus. — Bella ajoelhou-se com Jasper nos braços, erguendo o casaco dele onde havia sangue, expondo o ferimento no braço esquerdo.

— Seu irmão foi ferido na estrada. — Edward contou, também ajoelhando ao lado do amigo. — Fizemos uma atadura, mas o corte abriu novamente quando chegamos ao vilarejo. Precisamos levá-lo para dentro.

Bella ergueu a cabeça, os olhos cintilando, não com medo, mas com fúria.

— Tire suas mãos dele, _sassenach_. — Ela afastou Edward e manteve o irmão contra o próprio peito, usando uma das mãos para estancar o sangue que voltava a fluir. — Como é possível meu irmão voltar para casa quase morto e você sem um arranhão?

Jasper podia ter subestimado a beleza dela, pesou Edward, mas fora fidelíssimo ao descrever seu temperamento.

— Posso explicar tudo depois que cuidarmos de Jasper.

— Leve suas explicações de volta a Londres.

Ignorando-a, Edward colocou o amigo nos braços e marchou em direção à casa.

— Solte-o, idiota. Não quero que toque em nada que é meu.

Edward lançou um olhar perscrutador na direção dela, analisando-a de alto a baixo, olhando-a com tal intensidade que a fez corar.

— Acredite, senhorita. — Ele disse com extrema polidez. — Essa não é minha intenção. Se puder cuidar dos cavalos, senhorita Swan, eu levarei seu irmão para dentro.

Ela ia retrucar, gostaria muito de retrucar, mas uma rápida olhada no rosto pálido do irmão a fez morder os lábios e engolir as palavras. Com a capa de viagem serpenteando atrás dele e com Jasper nos braços, lorde Masen avançou em direção à Fortaleza.

Bella se lembrou da última vez que um inglês estivera em suas terras. Segurando as rédeas dos dois cavalos, apressou-se a segui-lo enquanto o amaldiçoava vigorosamente.

— w —

Não havia tempo para apresentações. Logo que entrou na casa, Edward foi recepcionado por uma jovem criada que, assim que o viu, enfiou-se num corredor, gritando por Lady Swan.

A mãe de Jasper chegou apressadamente, as faces coradas pelo fogo da cozinha. Entretanto, diante da visão do filho inconsciente nos braços de um estranho, ela empalideceu.

— Jasper. Ele está...?

— Não, milady. Mas o ferimento é sério.

Com delicadeza, ela tocou o rosto do filho.

— Vamos levá-lo para o quarto. Lá em cima, por favor. — Ela indicou as escadas e subiu na frente, gritando ordens pelo caminho, dando instruções para que fossem providenciados água e panos limpos. — Aqui dentro. — Enquanto abria a porta, uma jovem se aproximou apressadamente. — Brianna, graças a Deus. Jasper está muito ferido.

Brianna, menor e mais magra que a mãe e a irmã, entrou no quarto às pressas.

— Acenda as luzes, Jean. — Ela disse à criada numa voz suave, mas autoritária. — Vou precisar de bastante luz. — Ela já estava com uma mão na testa do irmão. — Ele está febril. — O sangue de Jasper escorria pela manta e manchava os lençóis brancos. — Pode me ajudar a tirar as roupas dele?

Com um aceno afirmativo, Edward começou a trabalhar com ela. Brianna solicitou unguentos e bacias de água, enquanto se livrava da camisa do irmão. Para surpresa de Edward, ela não desmaiou quando viu o ferimento de espada no braço de Jasper, mas apenas começou, competentemente, a limpá-lo e tratá-lo.

— Segure isso, por favor. — Brianna indicou a Edward a atadura que ela havia feito e colocado contra o ferimento do irmão. Depois, serviu um pouco de xarope de papoula num cálice de madeira.

Renée segurou a cabeça do filho enquanto Brianna levava a poção aos lábios de Jasper. Brianna conversou com o irmão aos sussurros quando sentou ao lado dele e começou, firmemente, a suturar o ferimento.

— Ele perdeu muito sangue. — disse Brianna à mãe enquanto trabalhava. — Precisaremos controlar a febre.

Mas Renée já estava passando um pano úmido sobre a testa do filho, murmurando palavras de encorajamento em gaélico, quase transformando-as em uma canção de ninar.

— Jasper é forte. — disse Lady Swan com serenidade. — Ele não vai nos deixar. — Ela endireitou as costas, tirando alguns fios de cabelo que cobriam o rosto do filho. Então, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Edward. — Sou grata a você por trazê-lo para casa. Poderia me dizer o que aconteceu?

— Fomos atacados a algumas milhas ao sul de suas terras. Uma armadilha preparada pelos Cameron.

— Ah, sempre eles. — Lady Swan contraiu os lábios, mas sua voz permaneceu calma. — Preciso me desculpar por ainda não ter lhe oferecido um lugar para sentar ou uma bebida quente. Sou Renée Swan, a mãe de Jasper.

— Sou Edward Cullen, amigo de seu filho.

— O duque de Masen, é claro. — Ela esboçou um leve sorriso. — Jasper nos escreveu falando a seu respeito. Por favor, entregue seu casaco a Jean e fique à vontade.

— Mas ele é inglês. — Isabella conjecturou, parada no umbral, os braços cruzados. Havia tirado o manto e tudo o que usava agora era o simples vestido branco de mangas compridas e cintura marcada.

— Estou ciente disso, Isabella. — Lady Swan manteve seu tom de voz tranquilo, depois voltou a sorrir com delicadeza para Edward. — Seu casaco, Lorde Masen. Fez uma viagem longa e conturbada. Estou certa de que tudo o que deseja é uma refeição quente e algum descanço. — Quando ele tirou o casaco, o olhar dela recaiu sobre seu ombro. — Oh, você também está ferido.

— Não é nada grave.

— Um simples arranhão. — disse Bella, depois de dar uma olhada no ombro dele. Ela fungou, indiferente, e avançou com a intenção de dar as costas a ele e se aproximar do irmão. Mas um olhar de Renée a deteve.

— Leve nosso hóspede para a cozinha, Isabella, e cuide dos ferimentos dele.

— Prefiro cuidar de um rato, mamãe.

— Vai fazer o que eu disse, Isabella, demonstrando o devido respeito por nosso convidado. — a voz de Renée soou implacável. — Uma vez que tenha cuidado de seu ferimento, providencie para que Lorde Masen receba uma refeição apropriada.

— Lady Swan, não é necessário.

— Perdão, milorde, mas é mais que necessário. Está sob o meu teto e ajudou meu filho. Peço desculpas por eu mesma não poder recepcioná-lo. — Ela passou novamente o pano úmido sobre a testa de Jasper. — Isabella?

— Está bem, mamãe, mas faço isso pela senhora. — Bella se virou, curvando-se numa mesura breve e desrespeitosa. — Queira me acompanhar, Lorde Masen.

Ele a acompanhou por um corredor bem menor que a Mansão Cullen, mas igualmente limpo e meticulosamente bem cuidado.

Depois, passaram por mais um corredor, descendo dois estreitos patamares de escada porque ela decidiu levá-lo à cozinha pela parte dos fundos. Mesmo assim, Edward prestou pouca atenção ao caminho, ocupado demais em observar as costas de Isabella, a pele clara do pescoço contrastando com os fios escuros que lhe escapavam da trança, os ombros pequenos, mas firmemente eretos.

Cedo demais, na opinião de Edward, eles chegaram à cozinha. O lugar era pequeno e aconchegante, ele reparou, com o calor do fogo a aquecer o ambiente e algumas mesas onde tortas recém-assadas descansavam. Ricos aromas de carne ensopada, que provinham de um caldeirão pendurado sobre o fogo, pairavam sobre o ambiente.

— Por favor, sente-se, milorde. — Isabella indicou a ele uma cadeira estreita e próxima ao fogo.

Ele se sentou e apenas por um discreto brilho nos olhos esboçou seus sentimentos quando ela rasgou a manga de sua blusa.

— Espero que não desmaie ao ver sangue, senhorita Swan.

— É mais provável que o senhor desmaie ao ver sua camisa mutilada, Lorde Masen. — Ela atirou a manga rasgada na mesa e pegou uma vasilha com água quente e alguns panos limpos.

Era mais que um simples arranhão, percebeu Bella quando começou a cuidar dele. Lorde Masen até podia ser inglês, mas ela se sentiu um tanto envergonhada por suas próprias atitudes. O ferimento, que obviamente tinha aberto quando ele carregou Jasper para o quarto, devia medir uns quinze centímetros, ou mais, estendendo-se por um antebraço forte e musculoso.

Sob os dedos de Bella, a pele dele era quente e macia e ele não cheirava a perfumes e essências pomposas, como ela imaginava que todos os ingleses cheirassem. Em vez disso, cheirava a cavalos, suor e sangue. Estranhamente, isso a sensibilizou de alguma forma e tornou seus dedos mais gentis do que pretendia.

Isabella Swan tinha o rosto de um anjo, pensou Edward quando ela se inclinou em sua direção. O rosto de um anjo e a alma de uma bruxa — uma combinação interessante, ele decidiu. Baixou um pouco os olhos, sentindo o leve aroma de lavanda dela, e observou sua boca, o tipo de boca feita para beijar, pensou, passando, então, a observar seus cabelos macios e ondulados. Como seria a sensação de enterrar os dedos naquele cabelo cor de mogno? Ele sentiu uma súbita e inexplicável vontade de fazer isso, apenas para ver a reação dela. Mas um ferimento, pensou consigo mesmo, era o suficiente para aquele dia.

Bella trabalhou em silêncio e com eficiência, limpando o ferimento e aplicando no local um dos unguentos de ervas preparados por Brianna. O aroma era agradável e a fazia pensar em florestas úmidas e flores frescas; que também a fazia esquecer-se de que o sangue inglês de Lorde Masen estava em seus dedos.

Ela se virou para pegar as ataduras e ele ergueu o olhar. De repente, sem aviso, eles ficaram face a face, tão próximos um do outro quanto um homem e uma mulher podiam ficar sem estar abraçados. Ela sentiu a respiração dele alcançar seus lábios, e ficou surpresa com a maneira como as batidas de seu coração aceleraram. Assim como estavam, pôde observar melhor os olhos dele, olhos de um verde esmeralda intenso, ainda mais escuros agora do que quando ele a estudara de ponta a ponta na estrada. E a boca dele era linda, com lábios cheios, tentadores, curvados no princípio de um sorriso que transformava seu rosto aristocrático e anguloso em algo quase irresistível.

Bella pensou sentir os dedos dele roçarem seus cabelos, mas decidiu que estava imaginando coisas. Por um instante — talvez dois —, sua mente esvaziou-se e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi olhá-lo.

— Eu vou sobreviver? — Edward murmurou sobre os lábios dela.

E estava aí, Bella pensou e recuou um passo, o cínico sotaque inglês. Ela não precisava de mais nada para trazê-la de volta e quebrar qualquer que fosse o feitiço no olhar dele. Sorriu, então, amarrando a bandagem num nó tão apertado que arrancou um gemido dos lábios dele.

— Sinto muito, milorde. — disse ela, adejando as pestanas. — Machuquei sua graça?

— Não perca o sono por isso. — Ele disse entredentes, pensando que seria um prazer estrangulá-la.

— Não vou. — Ela recolheu a tigela com a água ensanguentada e os panos sujos. — Não acha curioso o fato de o sangue inglês ser tão aguado?

— Nunca reparei. O sangue escocês que derramei hoje me pareceu bastante pálido.

Ela se voltou novamente para ele.

— Se era sangue Cameron, talvez. Mas não espere que eu lhe seja grata ou qualquer coisa assim.

— Encontrou meu ponto fraco, milady, pois vivo para conquistar sua gratidão.

Bella murmurou em gaélico, dando as costas para ele. Lavou as mãos e, depois, tirou do armário uma tigela de madeira — embora sua mãe, com certeza, recomendaria que usasse a louça holandesa ou mesmo os pratos de porcelana —, encheu-a de ensopado e colocou-a na mesa com força, de modo que um pouco caiu pelas beiradas. Serviu uma dose de cerveja num copo de estanho e jogou alguns biscoitos num pratinho. Uma pena que não estivessem velhos e mofados, pensou.

— Seu jantar, milorde. E tenha cuidado para não engasgar.

Ele se levantou e, pela primeira vez, ela percebeu que ele era mais alto que Jasper, embora não fosse tão robusto, quase batendo a cabeça no teto baixo da cozinha.

— Seu irmão me avisou sobre seu temperamento explosivo.

Bella pôs as mãos nos quadris, olhando-o através das pálpebras semicerradas e dos cílios um tom mais escuros que os cabelos.

— Sorte sua, milorde. Deste modo não cometerá a tolice de atravessar meu caminho.

Edward deu um passo na direção dela. Não podia evitar, dado que sempre apreciara confrontos diretos, face a face. Observou-a erguer o queixo como se acolhesse, com ansiedade, seu ataque.

— Pense duas vezes se planeja correr atrás de mim empunhando a velha espada do seu avô.

Os lábios de Bella tremeram quando ela lutou contra um sorriso. Divertimento tornava seus olhos tão sedutores quanto a fúria, pensou Edward.

— Por quê? Seus pés não são rápidos a ponto de garantir sua fuga? — perguntou ela.

— Sou rápido o bastante para fazê-la tropeçar nos seus se for sortuda o suficiente para me pegar. — Ele tomou a mão dela entre as suas, eficientemente, fazendo o princípio de sorriso sumir dos lábios dela, e, mesmo que Bella tenha fechado a mão, levou-a aos lábios. — Agradeço, senhorita Swan, por seus cuidados e sua hospitalidade.

Bella puxou a mão bruscamente.

Divertindo-se, Edward a observou dar-lhe as costas, esfregando furiosamente as mãos na saia, enquanto saía da cozinha xingando-o em gaélico.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

**Oi, gente! Fiquei mega feliz com as manifestações tanto de leitoras novas quanto de antigas. Bem-vindas todas! :D Muito obrigada a quem comentou. Sexta-feira teremos novo post, sim? Até breve!**


	2. Capítulo Seis

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Bella adoraria poder matá-lo. Com uma espada. Não, uma morte por espada era limpa e civilizada demais para um verme inglês. A menos, é claro, que ela a usasse para cortar pequenos pedaços dele, um de cada vez, ao invés de brindá-lo com um único golpe no coração. Ela sorriu consigo mesma ao imaginar isso. Um rápido corte aqui, um lento e torturante talhe ali.

Os pensamentos de Bella até poderiam ser perversos, mas ninguém diria isso ao observá-la. Naquele instante, ela era a personificação de uma mulher tranquila, ocupada com atividades domésticas. Estava na cozinha, fazendo manteiga munida de um socador, sentada com as saias na altura dos joelhos. Era verdade que, quanto mais obscuros eram seus pensamentos, mais força ela aplicava sobre a tigela de madeira. Mas tanta energia, de onde quer que viesse, apenas tornava o trabalho mais rápido.

Edward Cullen não tinha o direito de beijá-la, de forçar a si mesmo contra ela daquela forma. E tinha menos direito ainda de fazê-la gostar do beijo. Com mãos firmes, Bella agitou o socador num ritmo frenético. Inglês sarnento e miserável. E ela tinha tratado o ferimento dele com as próprias mãos, até mesmo servira a ele uma refeição em sua mesa. Contra a própria vontade, é verdade, e talvez não tão graciosa e apropriadamente, mas ela lhe servira de anfitriã.

Se contasse ao pai o que Edward se atrevera a fazer...

Bella fez uma pausa enquanto sonhava com as possibilidades. Seu pai o jogaria na lama, talvez o punisse com um chicote, até que ele implorasse pela própria vida. Isso a fez sorrir mais uma vez, as imagens do convencido Lorde Masen rastejando na lama, com os olhos verdes cheios de terror.

Ela começou a socar a manteiga novamente e seu sorriso transformou-se numa careta.

Era verdade, e talvez triste, Bella pensou, que tivesse uma predisposição tão grande pela violência. Isso preocupava sua mãe. Sem dúvida, era uma pena que tivesse herdado o temperamento do pai ao invés de herdar o da mãe. Mas as coisas eram como eram. Na maioria dos dias em que Bella saía do sério, uma onda de culpa e remorso recaía sobre ela tão logo seu ataque de fúria acabava. Gostaria de ser mais como a mãe — mais calma, tolerante, paciente. Deus sabia o quanto havia tentando, mas essa simplesmente não era ela.

Com um suspiro, Bella parou mais uma vez sua tarefa e fitou a floresta através da janela.

Sua mãe teria sabido exatamente como lidar com Lorde Masen e seus avanços inadequados. Renée teria assumido uma postura gélida e polida ao receber aquele olhar intenso dele — um olhar, pensou Bella, que dizia a uma mulher o quão inclinado o homem estava a cometer uma loucura. Quando tivesse lidado adequadamente com ele, Lady Swan o teria nas mãos e seria capaz de moldá-lo à sua maneira.

Quanto à Bella... ela não tinha jeito com os homens. Se eles a entediavam, ela os fazia saber — com um punho na mandíbula ou uma dúzia de palavras rudes. E por que não?, pensou consigo mesma, fazendo uma careta. Por que diabos não? Só porque era mulher devia ser tímida e se fingir lisonjeada quando o homem a rondava, dizendo baboseiras?

— Daqui a pouco, esse seu olhar vai deixar a manteiga rançosa, garota.

Bella deu uma fugada, desviando a atenção da janela e encontrando os olhos experientes de Eileen Swan.

— Eu estava pensando em homens, vovó.

A avó, uma senhora baixinha e meio curvada, com cabelos brancos presos num sóbrio coque e olhos tão castanhos quanto os de Bella, soltou uma risada. Ela não tinha criado nenhuma filha mulher — Deus só a abençoara com Charlie —, mas acreditava que as moças deviam ser tão livres quanto os homens. Pelo menos nas conversas.

— Uma mulher pensando num homem deve ter um sorriso no rosto. Caretas os afastam, mas sorrisos os trazem para perto rapidinho.

— Eu não os quero perto. — Bella cerrou os dentes e ignorou os ombros doloridos. — Eu os odeio.

Vovó Swan meneou a cabeça e continuou a sovar a massa que, mais tarde, seria uma deliciosa torta de maçã. Tinha assumido a cozinha da Fortaleza quando o marido morrera e a nora assumira a posição de Lady Swan. Recusava-se a ser uma viúva que passa o dia inteiro tecendo tapetes ou reclamando da artrite. Ainda possuía energia de sobra nos braços e pernas. E sua mente continuava sendo bastante ágil.

— O jovem Donald Mackintosh voltou a abordá-la? — perguntou vovó Swan enquanto terminava de abrir a massa com um rolo.

— Não se ele valoriza a própria vida. — desta vez, Bela abriu um sorriso ao lembrar-se de como havia enxotado o amoroso Donald.

— Um rapaz apresentável. — ponderou vovó Swan. — Mas não é bom o bastante para uma das minhas garotas. Eu quero vê-la cortejada, desposada e levada para a cama por um homem de alta condição.

Bella começou a bater o pé no mesmo ritmo em que batia o socador.

— Creio que não quero ser cortejada, desposada e levada para a cama por homem nenhum.

— É claro que você quer. — vovó Swan a fitou por sobre o ombro, batendo a colher nos cantos da panela. — Essas coisas têm seus méritos, Bella. Especialmente a última.

— Eu não me prenderia a um homem apenas pelo que acontece no leito conjugal, vovó.

A avó suspirou, lançando um rápido olhar na direção do corredor, certificando-se de que Renée não estivesse por perto. Sua nora era bastante calma e gentil, mas faria aquela careta de desagrado caso surpreendesse a sogra e a neta conversando sobre questões tão delicadas na cozinha.

— Uma razão melhor que essa é difícil de encontrar. Com o homem certo... — sussurrou vovó Swan, inclinando-se sobre a mesa numa posição confidencial. — Veja bem, meu Arthur, aí está um homem que sabia honrar seu dever, e havia noites em que eu dormia grata por isso.

— Meu Deus, vovó. — Bella conteve uma risada e também espichou o pescoço na direção do corredor. Então, como não viu sinal de aproximação, voltou-se para a avó. — Diga-me, vovô alguma vez a fez sentir... — Ela se interrompeu um instante, buscado as palavras apropriadas. — …bem, como se estivesse correndo pelas montanhas e não conseguisse encontrar fôlego para respirar?

Vovó Swan semicerrou os olhos.

— Tem certeza que Donald não esteve por perto?

Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Estar com Donald é como cavalgar um pônei cansado através da colina. Você pensa que nunca vai acabar. — os olhos de Bella brilharam, divertidos e risonhos, enquanto ela fitava a avó.

E foi assim que Edward a encontrou quando entrou na cozinha, com os misteriosos olhos castanhos brilhando de diversão, os lábios cheios curvados num sorriso cúmplice. Ele precisou engolir em seco quando baixou o olhar e observou as mãos delicadas, os dedos longos enrolados no socador, e conteve o fôlego ao ver as saias que ela puxara para cima, sobre os joelhos, e o rosto que resplandecia divertimento.

Ele não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Maldita seja ela por fazê-lo desejá-la apenas por olhá-la.

Edward fez pouco som, mas, ainda assim, Bella virou a cabeça. Seus olhos prenderam-se aos dele, rapidamente, quase violentamente, antes de ela desviar o olhar e voltar ao trabalho.

O olhar entre eles havia durando um ínfimo segundo, mas foi suficiente para mostrar à vovó Swan o que tinha deixado Bella tão agitada. Ou melhor, _quem_.

_Então era isso?_, pensou a avó consigo mesma e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Uma contradição de vontades, sem dúvida. Orgulho e desejo confrontando-se. Precisava admitir que era um bom modo de começar um jogo de conquistas. Ela se virou para o duque, observando-o por sobre os olhos argutos. Lorde Masen certamente era de alta condição, tinha um rosto capaz de fazer disparar o coração de uma viúva e olhos que diziam que sabia como tratar adequadamente uma mulher. E o modo como olhava para Isabella...

— Posso servi-lo, milorde?

— O quê? — Edward virou-se, a princípio olhando através da senhora Swan, até que seus olhos entraram em foco. — Ah, sim. Eu... Acabo de vir do quarto de Jasper. Ele está pedindo comida. Brianna disse que um pouco de seu caldo de carne será uma boa refeição.

Ela riu e se aproximou da panela que estava no fogo.

— Eu duvido muito que meu neto ache isso, mas vou pedir a Jean que leve uma bandeja ao quarto. Importa-se se eu perguntar como Jasper está, milorde?

Edward havia cometido o erro de olhar novamente na direção de Bella, que havia voltado a trabalhar num ritmo mais calmo. Se alguém tivesse dito a ele que observar uma mulher socar manteiga seria capaz de deixar um homem com a garganta seca, ele teria rido. Mas, no momento, não achava graça nisso. Ele afastou os olhos, lembrando a si mesmo que já havia passado uma noite em claro por causa dela — duas, se contasse aquela em que a ajudara com o irmão.

— Jasper... Ele parece bastante bem hoje. — respondeu Edward, obrigando-se a manter o controle sobre si mesmo. — Senhorita Brianna afirma que a cor dele está melhor, mas diz que ele ainda precisará ficar na cama por mais tempo.

— Ela o manterá quieto. Deus sabe que ninguém mais pode lidar com ele melhor que Bree. — vovó Swan percebeu que Bella observava Edward de soslaio. — Gostaria de comer um pouco de caldo, milorde? Talvez uma torta de carne? — perguntou ela, disfarçando um sorriso.

— Não, obrigado. Estou de saída. — Ele disse com um gesto de mãos. — Preciso ir ao estábulo...

Bella odiou-se por perder o rumo do socador e fazê-lo deslizar de encontro a madeira da tigela, o barulho ecoando através da cozinha com estrondo. Odiou ainda mais o fato de que a informação de Lorde Masen causou uma pequena alteração de cor em suas bochechas.

Edward franziu a testa e, embora Bella tenha mordido o lábio inferior de um modo que fez os músculos na barriga dele contraírem-se, ela não fez nenhum comentário. Nem ele falou nada quando acenou brevemente e deixou a cozinha.

— Agora, isso é que é homem! — exclamou vovó Swan quando Edward fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Ele é inglês. — replicou Bella, como se isso explicasse tudo.

— Bem, é verdade, mas um homem é um homem, quer use um _kilt_ ou calções de montaria. E em Lorde Masen eles vestem muito bem.

Mesmo um pouco contrariada, Bella deu uma risadinha.

— Uma mulher não deveria reparar nisso.

— Uma mulher cega não deveria reparar. — disse vovó Swan com uma piscadela e encheu uma tigela com o caldo de carne, colocou-a numa bandeja, e gritou por Jean.

A criada entrou na cozinha alguns minutos depois, acompanhada por Lady Alice Brandon.

Bella ergueu os olhos para a hóspede enquanto a avó instruía Jean a levar a comida ao quarto de Jasper.

Lady Alice era terrivelmente bonita, graciosa e bem educada. Tinha aquele rosto pequeno, as feições delicadas e proporcionais, que automaticamente despertavam gentileza em um homem. Seus olhos, embora fossem de um tom castanho-escuro, quase negros, eram pequenos e brilhantes, envoltos por cílios espessos, bem curvados, e sobrancelhas delicadas. Os cabelos, longos fios pretos como o carvão, avivavam sua pele clara e macia. Ela era pequena, alguns centímetros mais baixa que Bella, e tinha curvas frágeis como se fosse uma estátua de porcelana. E seu sorriso era tranquilo, educado, extremamente feminino e estonteante.

Se Bella tivesse se tornado a filha que a mãe merecia, supunha que caminharia e falaria como Lady Brandon.

Entretanto, ali estava ela, com as saias à altura dos joelhos e as faces coradas pelo fogo. Vários fios de seu cabelo haviam escapado da trança frouxa e caíam sobre o rosto. Bella sabia que nunca seria uma dama, mas ter isso esfregado na cara por uma tão graciosa quanto Alice a deprimiu, de alguma forma. Com uma súbita pontada de inveja mesclada a dor, que não compreendia, Bella se deu conta de que Lady Alice era exatamente o tipo de moça que um nobre escolheria para esposa.

Era o tipo de moça, pensou Bella, que Lorde Masen desposaria. Um homem como ele jamais se casaria com uma escocesa de língua ferina e punhos rápidos.

Insatisfeita com o rumo dos próprios pensamentos, Bella largou o socador na mesa e jogou a manteiga recém-feita numa tigela.

— Deseja algo, Lady Brandon? — inquiriu vovó Swan, uma mão no quadril e a outra mexendo o guisado que preparava para o jantar.

— Eu apenas estava me perguntando para onde foi meu primo. Pensei que ele estivesse aqui.

— Ele esteve aqui, mas seguiu para o estábulo.

— Ah. — Alice entrelaçou os dedos em frente ao corpo, observando quando Bella andou pela cozinha, trabalhando. — Gostariam de alguma ajuda? Eu posso me encarregar de cortar os legumes. — ofereceu-se e estendeu a mão para a bandeja de cenoura e aipos que Bella tinha em mãos.

Bella abriu a boca, mas engoliu qualquer palavra rude que estivesse pretendendo dizer. Olhou para a avó e recebeu em troca um aceno de cabeça.

— Vovó gosta deles cortados em cubos. — explicou Bella, seu sotaque forte contrastando com as palavras suaves de Lady Alice. — E não deixe uma lasca de casca, por favor. Mamãe as detesta.

— Eu serei cuidadosa. — disse Alice com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto, caminhando até a mesa com a bandeja de legumes, satisfeita por fazer algo além de sentar e sorrir.

Vovó Swan deu um leve beliscão no braço de Bella, uma vez que a neta parecia perdida diante da jovem que começava a juntar-se a elas na cozinha.

— Mamãe não ficará feliz se descobrir isso. — murmurou Bella para a avó. — Ela não vai gostar quando souber que a fizemos trabalhar.

— Lady Alice se ofereceu, é diferente.

Bella lançou um olhar irônico na direção da avó, ao que Eileen revirou os olhos.

— Ainda não percebeu que a moça só está tentando ser sua amiga, Isabella?

— Amiga? — Bella repetiu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — É difícil imaginar que possamos ser amigas. Quero dizer, olhe para nós, vovó. — Ela sinalizou a si mesma, depois apontou para Alice com a cabeça. — Somos nações diferentes.

— Eu nasci na Escócia. — replicou Alice de seu canto, a voz ainda tranquila. Ela se manteve concentrada nos legumes e não se importou de mostrar que ouvia a conversa. — Minha mãe era uma MacDonald, da Ilha de Skye. Eu nasci na ilha. — Ela ergueu os olhos e fitou Bella com a mesma serenidade que Renée adquirira no colégio de freiras. — E minha avó era uma Mackenzie. Ela costumava contar histórias sobre esta terra. — com um sorriso, ela arregaçou as mangas do vestido. — Eu cresci ouvindo vovó mencionar os bosques verde vivos, as planícies arroxeadas, os rios e lagos azuis profundos. Ela falava com tanto carinho que eu me apaixonei por esta terra, antes mesmo de conhecê-la.

Um brilho meio perigoso, meio irônico, perpassou os olhos de Bella. Lady Alice falava com sinceridade, mas a bela natureza não compunha tudo o que eram aquelas terras.

— Minha avó também nos contou sobre a guerra e a miséria. — acrescentou Alice antes que Bella pudesse falar. — Ela viveu muitas guerras entre clãs, sabe. Perdeu o pai, o primeiro marido, mesmo minha mãe. — o sorriso dela foi mais triste, não tão estonteante, mas durou apenas um instante. Ela se recuperou, então, e fitou Bella.

— Eu... — Bella pigarreou. — Sinto muito pela sua mãe.

Alice assentiu em agradecimento.

— Como vê, senhorita Swan, tenho um pouquinho da Escócia nas minhas veias. E isso é algo de que eu me orgulho.

Porque era praticamente impossível resistir, Bella sorriu de volta quando Alice a brindou com seu sorriso sereno.

— Ilha de Skye, você disse? — Bella ajeitou um avental na cintura e se aproximou da mesa, começando a fatiar a carne. — Já esteve lá alguma vez?

— Infelizmente, não. — respondeu Alice com um suspiro. — Eu tinha três anos quando minha mãe morreu e meu pai me levou para a Inglaterra. — Ela contou. — Sei que tenho alguns primos lá e mantenho alguma correspondência com minha tia materna.

— Eu sempre quis conhecer a Ilha. É uma região agreste e selvagem. E meu avô costumava contar uma história sobre uma batalha que teve lá...

Vovó Swan sorriu diante das duas moças que teciam aquela primeira conversa que, se Deus permitisse, as acompanharia para o resto da vida.

Ela gostava de Lady Alice, assim como gostava de Lorde Edward.

E, quando vovó Swan gostava assim das pessoas, ela geralmente as mantinha por perto.

Havia simpatizado assim com algumas pessoas nos últimos anos. E, agora, uma delas era sua nora e a outra havia casado com seu neto.

Eileen sorriu consigo mesma e recomeçou a mexer o guisado. Estava mais do que na hora de os sinos soarem na Fortaleza Swan, pensou. Além disso, prometera a si mesma que só morreria quando estivesse cercada de bisnetos. Lançou um olhar na direção de Bella e Alice, depois pensou no neto adoentado e no duque bonitão.

Ela já sabia como faria para conseguir os bisnetos.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

**Oii, meninas! Eu não quero ser chata, mas gostaria de saber o que vocês estão achando da história. Eu sei que tem gente lendo e que, pelo menos uma ou duas pessoas dentre essas, é uma leitora nova. Então, será que eu posso ter a honra de saber o que se passa na cabeça de vocês a respeito da fic? Muito obrigada! :D **

**Então, aí foi mais um capítulo. Próximo post será na segunda-feira, dia 2 de junho, sim? Nos vemos lá!**


	3. Capítulo Dez

**PARTE II**

**A GUERRA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

O retorno de Lorde Swan marcou uma mudança na rotina da Fortaleza. Uma semana após a volta do chefe, Claymore assumia ares militares. Havia uma guerra se aproximando. E, embora o tempo até que ela chegasse ainda fosse incerto, não se podia negar que os homens estariam partindo para a luta. Por isso, esses homens começavam a se preparar, reunindo não apenas tropas, mas também suprimentos e quaisquer equipamentos que levariam para a estrada, além de coragem para deixar suas famílias sem saber se voltariam.

Depois do ataque a Edward e Jasper, os Cameron tinham se retirado de cena. E havia quem afirmasse que era porque eles mesmos, agora que sabiam sobre a guerra, estavam se preparando tanto quanto as tropas contra as quais lutariam. Sussurrava-se nas estradas que contariam com o apoio do clã Farquharson e que contavam com mais de três mil homens. Os dois clãs possuíam o total das tropas dos Swan, MacGregors e Gunns, juntas. Se as coisas continuassem nesse ritmo e os Camerons conseguissem mais aliados, os números começariam a favorecê-los.

Os homens discutiam essas e outras questões, tais como estratégias e planos, na sala de visitas da Fortaleza. Durante esses momentos, as mulheres não podiam entrar no cômodo. Quaisquer que fossem os assuntos debatidos lá dentro, elas não podiam ouvir.

Bella esboçou um sorriso enviesado. Se seu pai e os outros achavam mesmo que elas não sabiam o que discutiam, então ou eram muito ingênuos ou muitos burros. Charlie e Emmett conversavam com as esposas sobre os assuntos, confiando na discrição delas como um homem deve confiar. Renée, por sua vez, confiava na discrição da sogra e repassava a informação à vovó Swan. Então, vovó Swan confiava na discrição das netas. Era nessa base de confianças em discrições que toda a família Swan ficava sabendo as novidades sobre a guerra — ou qualquer outro assunto, pensou Bella.

E o que Charlie e Emmett não repassavam às esposas, Kyle conseguia eficientemente escutar através da passagem que levava à sala de visitas.

E assim eram as coisas na família Swan, pensou Bella. Sempre haviam sido.

Com um sorriso, ela afundou o pé na bacia e continuou lavando as roupas. Estava na cozinha, com o fogo estalando num canto, esfregando e limpando sua metade de lençóis e também a de Brianna. Havia feito uma troca com a irmã, cuidando da roupa enquanto Bree assumia a tarefa de encerar o chão do salão de refeições. Bella preferia meter-se numa bacia, com sabão e lençóis de linho, a ficar com as mãos cheias de cera.

Com as saias presas acima dos joelhos, Bella pisoteava a água que lhe chegava à altura da panturrilha. Ela apreciava a energia demandada pela atividade, assim como apreciava a solidão da cozinha. Naquele dia, vovó Swan descera ao vilarejo para visitar a irmã e trocar algumas receitas e fofocas. Kyle estava tendo suas lições diárias com Renée. Rosalie e Emmett haviam desaparecido tão logo o dia surgiu, para um passeio sabe-se lá Deus para onde, e todos sabiam que voltariam apenas minutos antes de o sol se pôr. Jasper, que havia se recuperado completamente, acompanhara vovó Swan, aproveitando para levar Alice para um passeio no vilarejo. Ele havia assumido prontamente a tarefa de acompanhar Lady Brandon, tão logo descobriu a admiração dela pelas terras escocesas. Bella pensava que o irmão estava começando a ter esperanças de que Alice formasse a mesma opinião sobre os homens escoceses — ou, pelo menos, sobre ele.

Eles combinavam, ponderou consigo mesma. De algum modo, havia lógica quando os via juntos, como se realmente fossem ideais um para o outro. E, obviamente, Jasper e Alice apreciavam um ao outro. Podia perceber isso pelo modo como se olhavam, ou conversavam, ou riam juntos.

Com um suspiro, Bella mergulhou o próximo lençol na água, mexendo-o com o pé. Haveria um casamento em breve — ela quase podia sentir o cheiro do _cranachan_e do vinho que seriam servidos numa festa que duraria a noite inteira.

Pisoteando a água como um pônei, ela começou a cantarolar consigo mesma para tornar a tarefa menos monótona e para manter um ritmo regular.

Como parecia inevitável, seus pensamentos voaram até Edward. Ela se perguntou se ele teria achado Anne Gunn bonita, ou se ele havia beijado a mão dela do modo como beijara a sua.

Mas por que isso importava?, perguntou-se e passou a esfregar os lençóis com mais vigor. O homem mal a tinha olhado desde que voltara, e isso era exatamente o que ela preferia que fizesse. Lorde Masen não significava nada para ela, não era mais que um espinho irritante em seu caminho. Ela queria que ele fosse embora.

Bella começou a esfregar mais rápido, até que a água começou a ondular quase na borda da tina. Ela queria que Edward levasse sua voz fria e o olhar intenso de volta à Londres — ou ao inferno, não importava. Ela queria que ele tropeçasse, caísse no rio e pegasse um forte resfriado e, então, perecesse lenta e dolorosamente. Melhor ainda, desejava que ele surgisse lhe implorando por um sorriso. É claro que zombaria dele. Ela desejava...

Bella parou de desejar, parou de esfregar, parou de pensar, quando o próprio Edward entrou na cozinha.

Ele também foi pego de surpresa. Pensou que ela estivesse com a mãe, ajudando nas lições de Kyle, ou com a irmã no salão de refeições. Durante os últimos dias, havia feito verdadeiras manobras para evitá-la e evitar também o desconforto mesclado a deleite que a companhia dela lhe causava. Naquele momento, porém, todo o esforço mostrou-se ridículo e inútil. Ela estava ali, sozinha numa sala gostosamente aquecida, o rosto corado pelo trabalho, os cabelos escapando das presilhas, e as saias... Deus do céu.

Inevitavelmente, Edward baixou os olhos e observou as pernas expostas, tão pálidas e bem feitas quanto um homem poderia sonhar. Antes mesmo que pudesse se controlar, acompanhou quando uma gota escorreu pelo joelho macio, traçando um caminho ao longo de uma suave panturrilha, caindo direto na água. Soltando o ar entredentes, deixou um leve assovio escapar-lhe pelos lábios.

— Bem, esta certamente é uma inesperada e charmosa cena doméstica. — disse ele quando conseguiu encontrar a própria voz.

— Você não devia estar aqui. — replicou Bella rispidamente. — Não tem nada para fazer na cozinha, Lorde Masen.

— Seu pai me convenceu a voltar para casa. Como todos estão ocupados, pensei que seria menos inconveniente vir aqui e pedir à vovó Swan um pouco de sopa.

— Tem sopa no caldeirão. Pegue você mesmo e saia daqui. Tenho mais a fazer que ficar às suas ordens.

— Sim, eu percebi. — disse Edward, recuperando-se o suficiente para se aproximar. O cheiro do sabão pairava ao redor de Bella, acrescentando-se ao perfume dela, estremecendo os músculos de seu estômago. — Madame, eu lhe garanto que nunca mais dormirei da mesma forma sabendo como meus lençóis foram lavados.

Bella abafou uma risada e recomeçou a pisotear a água.

— O trabalho é mais simples assim, _sassenach_, e também mais eficaz. Agora, vá cuidar das suas obrigações que eu cuidarei das minhas antes que a água esfrie. — com se estivesse possuída, Bella afundou o pé na bacia com tanta força que a água espirrou para fora. Então, mordeu os lábios, lutando novamente contra o riso, quando percebeu os respingos de água na calça de montaria dele. — Oh, sinto muito, milorde. — Ela disse num tom cínico, incapaz de se conter.

Edward baixou os olhos para a calça e, quando ergueu os olhos para Bella, brindou-a com um sorriso torto.

— Talvez você ache que elas também precisam ser lavadas.

— Fique à vontade e jogue-as aqui dentro. — sugeriu Bella, insolente. — Meter o pé nas suas calças de montaria não me é uma ideia nova.

— É mesmo? — Ele levou as mãos ao cós da calça e teve a satisfação de vê-la arregalar os olhos.

— Edward… — corando até a raiz dos cabelos, Bella começou a recuar. Então, esbarrou na borda da tina e perdeu o equilíbrio.

Mas Edward a amparou antes que ela e a tina caíssem no meio da cozinha.

— Aí está, eu sabia que arrancaria isso de você novamente. — disse ele, segurando-a com uma mão na cintura e a outra ao redor da nuca. Os grampos que ainda envolviam os cabelos de Bella desprenderam-se, caindo direto na água e afundando sem ruído.

Bella permaneceu parada, meio sem fôlego, com os braços presos entre seu corpo e o dele.

— Como é?

— Meu nome. — murmurou Edward. — Diga-o mais uma vez.

— Eu não vejo porque diria. — Ela umedeceu os lábios, inadvertidamente agitando ainda mais o sangue dele. — E não há mais necessidade de você me segurar. Eu já recuperei o equilíbrio.

— Mas eu tenho necessidade, Bella. Durante a última semana, venho dizendo a mim mesmo que não posso, não devo e não vou tocar em você. — Ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que passava, lenta e torturantemente, a mão pelas costas dela, subindo a outra por seus cabelos, em seguida deslizando-as pelos ombros delicados. — Mas eu tenho uma necessidade. A mesma que vejo em seus olhos agora.

Bella odiou-se por baixar a cabeça.

— Não está vendo nada.

— Vejo tudo. — Ele replicou, beijando-lhe os cabelos suavemente. — Céus, não fui capaz de tirar seu perfume da minha cabeça, nem o seu gosto da minha boca.

— Pare com isso. — se pudesse soltar as mãos, ela as colocaria nos ouvidos. — Eu não quero mais ouvi-lo.

— Por quê? — Ele levou uma mão ao queixo dela e a fez fitá-lo. — Por que eu sou inglês?

— Não. Sim. Eu não sei. — a voz de Bella saiu rouca em consequência da pulsação acelerada. — A única coisa que sei é que não quero isso. Eu não quero me sentir do modo como você me faz sentir.

Ele experimentou um momento de triunfo quando a trouxe para mais perto.

— Como eu faço você se sentir, Bella?

— Fraca, amedrontada, furiosa. Não, não faça isso. — Ela sussurrou quando os lábios dele estavam quase tocando os seus. — Não me beije.

— Então me beije você. — Edward roçou os lábios suavemente nos dela.

— Não vou.

Ele sorriu quando os lábios dela encontraram os seus.

— Você já está.

Com um gemido trêmulo, Bella cedeu e agarrou-se a ele, tomando para si o que seu coração desejava, deixando de lado o aviso que soava em sua mente. Edward não era certo para ela, nem ela era para ele. Eles nunca seriam certos um para o outro, mas, ainda assim, quando ele a segurava daquela forma, era impossível dar vazão a qualquer um desses pensamentos. Era como se eles sempre tivessem sido exatamente o que o outro precisava.

Os lábios dele a provocaram, apenas para recuarem no instante seguinte, seduziram-na e a atormentaram. Então, em meio a essa gloriosa tortura, Bella se viu impelida a assumir o controle.

Ela tinha dito que Edward a fazia se sentir fraca? Isso era mentira, pensou vagamente. Ela se sentia forte, incrivelmente forte, com uma energia atravessando-a e agitando seu sangue até ele correr quente sob a pele. Uma mulher poderia temer a fraqueza, mas não o poder. Bella passou as mãos pelos ombros dele e inclinou a cabeça para trás, entreabrindo os lábios como se o desafiasse a testar sua força.

Era quase como segurar um relâmpago, pensou Edward. Cheia de faíscas, chamas, e um perigoso poder. Em um momento, ele era aquele seduzindo, no outro, era simplesmente aquele sendo bombardeado pelo calor e energia que emanavam de Bella. Murmurando o nome dela, Edward a ergueu, tirando-a da água, segurando-a no ar por um instante. Lentamente, ele a deslizou por seu corpo até que os pés dela encontraram o chão.

Então, Bella correu os lábios por seu rosto, deslizando as mãos por sua jaqueta numa tentativa de sentir sua pele por sobre o linho da camisa. O corpo esguio arqueou-se contra o seu, implorando para ser tocado, os seios roçavam contra seu peito num convite silencioso.

Sabendo que suas únicas opções eram deitá-la no chão e satisfazer a ambos ou parar com aquilo, Edward tentou se conter e encontrar a própria razão.

— Bella. — ofegante, ele se afastou, segurando-lhe ambas as mãos e levando-as aos lábios. — Nós precisamos conversar.

— Eu não... — Bella o fitou, os pensamentos ainda meio turvos, à deriva numa mente nublada. — Conversar?

— Sim, e logo, antes que eu abuse da confiança do seu pai e do meu amigo mais do que já abusei.

Bella o observou por um instante, até que sua mente começou a clarear. Puxando as mãos, pressionou-as contra as bochechas. Como fora capaz de se jogar sobre ele daquela maneira? Por que isso continuava acontecendo?

— Eu não quero conversar. — disse ela, a voz trêmula para o próprio desgosto. — Quero que você suma da minha frente.

— Querendo ou não, nós vamos conversar. — Edward tomou-lhe as mãos novamente, antes que ela tivesse tempo de se esquivar. — Bella, não podemos continuar fingindo que não acontece nada entre nós toda vez que estamos perto um do outro. Posso não apreciar isso tanto quanto você, mas não sou tolo o bastante para ignorar que isso acontece.

— Vai passar. — Bella disse, desesperada para acreditar no que dizia. — Desejos vêm, e passam.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Uma conversa fria e controlada para uma mulher capaz de beijar com tanta paixão.

— Oh, deixe-me em paz, está bem? — Ela o empurrou. — Eu estava bem e feliz antes de você chegar. Ficarei bem e feliz quando for embora.

— O inferno que ficará. — Ele a trouxe para perto novamente. — Se eu fosse embora agora, você choraria.

O orgulho a fez aprumar as costas.

— Eu nunca derramarei uma lágrima por você. — disse Bella com voz firme. — Por que deveria? Não é o primeiro homem que eu beijo e, certamente, não será o último.

Edward semicerrou os olhos, quase transformando-os em duas tênues fendas escuras e perigosas.

— Você gosta demais de correr riscos, Bella.

— Eu vivo do modo que quiser. — Ela replicou. — Agora, deixe-me ir.

— Então eu não sou o primeiro homem que você beija. — subitamente, Edward sentiu um desejo insano e vívido de saber o nome e os rostos dos outros para que, assim, pudesse acabar com cada um deles. — Diga-me, algum desses homens a fazia se sentir trêmula? — Ele quis saber, inclinando-se e beijando-a mais uma vez, tão intensamente que a fez arfar. — Diga-me, eles deixavam sua pele quente, sensível? — a boca dele encontrou a dela novamente e, desta vez, tudo o que Bella pôde fazer foi suspirar e dar acesso a ele. — Olhava para eles do modo como olha para mim agora? Com os olhos escuros e enevoados?

Bella segurou-se a ele pelos ombros, temendo que pudesse dissolver e deslizar no chão.

— Edward...

— Sentia-se assim? — Ele exigiu a resposta, os olhos escuros e vivos.

Bella se sentia meio zonza, a mente embaralhada, mas a resposta saiu firme quando disse:

— Não. — Ela admitiu e descansou a cabeça no peito de Edward. Fechando os olhos, tentou estabilizar a respiração. Ele continuava com as mãos ao redor de sua cintura, segurando-a suavemente, emanando calor e segurança. Por um instante, pareceu estranhamente fácil e simples estar assim, abraçada a Edward, mesmo quando seus pensamentos eram tão confusos.

— Bella, eu já terminei... — Brianna abriu a porta e estacou, a boca formando um 'o' surpreso quando viu a irmã unida ao hóspede do clã num abraço apertado e descaradamente íntimo. Observou Bella na ponta dos pés descalços, segurando a gola do casaco de Edward enquanto ele... a imaginação jovem de Bree a fez corar, levando mais cor às suas bochechas, quando observou as mãos de Lorde Masen sobre a cintura da irmã, mantendo Bella tão perto... — Queiram me desculpar. — Ela tentou dizer, olhando de um ao outro, sem ter a menor ideia de como devia agir.

— Brianna. — exclamou Bella e tentou sair dos braços de Edward. — Lorde Masen estava apenas...

— Beijando sua irmã. — Ele terminou a frase com neutralidade, ainda mantendo Bella nos braços.

— Oh. — Bree observou a irmã lançar um olhar furioso na direção de Edward. — Peço desculpas. Eu... — Ela disse e começou a recuar. — Eu volto depois, está certo? — então, saiu da cozinha antes que Bella tivesse chance de impedi-la.

Fechando a mão em punho, corada e irritada, Bella deu um soco nada suave no braço dele.

— Eu mato você na primeira oportunidade que tiver. — Ela o ameaçou e, empurrando-o novamente, conseguiu sair dos braços dele. — Por que não pega sua sopa e some da minha frente?

— Eu não quero mais sopa. — disse Edward, alisando a gola da jaqueta. — Recebi tudo o que meu apetite poderia desejar no momento. — Ele caminhou para fora da cozinha e sorriu quando ouviu o som de um prato batendo contra a porta. — Errou. — gritou por sobre o ombro.

— Eu odeio você, _sassenach_!

— w —

— Os Cameron estão buscando o apoio dos ingleses. — Edward estava parado em frente à lareira, as mãos nas costas. Embora seu olhar estivesse controlado e a postura fosse relaxada, sua voz soava sombria. — Meu informante diz que é bastante provável que os dragões forneçam ouro e homens ao clã.

Jasper largou a carta, que fora entregue ao duque naquela manhã, e se levantou para caminhar pela sala. Ao contrário de Edward, sua impaciência exigia espaço e movimento.

— Um ano atrás, os Cameron eram apenas um bando de arruaceiros. Duvido que tenham mudado muito, mas podem ser perigosos se estiverem sendo manipulados.

— Um ano atrás, — observou Edward. — os jacobitas ainda estavam tentando conseguir o apoio dos clãs escoceses.

— Essa não é uma guerra pelos Stuart. — retrucou Jasper com veêmencia.

— Eu sei disso e estou certo de que os dragões de George também sabem. Por isso, alimentar conflitos entre os clãs lhes interessa.

— Eles querem nos manter separados, assim nos manteremos afastados da causa jacobita. — Emmett refletiu, em acordo com o raciocínio de Lorde Masen.

— Com causa ou sem causa, nós vamos lutar. — Jasper se virou para fitar Edward e Emmett, depois olhou para o pai. — Os Swan vão lutar contra os Cameron.

— É claro. — concordou Charlie. — Mas estaremos em desvantagem. — Ele ergueu a mão para impedir que o filho começasse um de seus discursos inflamados. — Minha mente e coração permanecem imutáveis. Quando chegar a hora, os Swan lutarão por suas terras. Mas nós precisamos de mais aliados. Para ganharmos, precisaremos de números.

— Podemos conversar com os MacHale. — sugeriu Emmett ao pai. — Há um laço familiar entre nós. Nunca usamos isso, mas acredito que o tio de Rose seria capaz de nos ajudar.

— Os MacHale são uma alternativa. — Charlie assentiu, o tom de voz ao mesmo tempo calmo e exasperado. Os jovens na sala queriam lutar, sempre ansiosos e preparados para a guerra, mas ele nem tanto. Estava ficando velho, pensou. — Mas as últimas estações foram difíceis a muitos clãs, os MacHale inclusive. Se ainda estiverem se recuperando, dificilmente estarão dispostos a entrar numa guerra.

— E Hamish é apenas tio de Rosalie. — Jasper ponderou. — É um laço fraco. Precisaríamos de algo mais forte. — Ele parou de andar e se virou para o pai, uma ideia lhe passando pela cabeça. — Seria vantajoso se conseguíssemos o apoio dos Mackintosh. Eles têm um dos maiores exércitos ao sul das Terras Altas.

Charlie uniu as mãos e levou-as ao queixo, pensativo. Sabia que Jasper não estava errado, mas temia pelo rumo das intenções do filho.

— Mackintosh é um velho amigo. — disse Emmett, recostando-se em sua poltrona. — E nós não tentamos falar com ele ainda.

— Poderíamos convencê-lo a nos apoiar se apelássemos para uma estratégia infalível. — Jasper disse, novamente andando de um lado a outro na sala.

— Uma estratégia infalível? — inquiriu Edward de seu canto na lareira, observando o outro com a testa franzida. — Que estratégia?

Jasper sorriu consigo mesmo, virando-se para o amigo.

— Uma aliança. — explicou ele. — Uma aliança por matrimônio.

Lorde Masen franziu o cenho, interrompendo-se quando estava prestes a beber um gole de vinho.

— Mackintosh tem alguma filha em idade de ser desposada? — perguntou Edward.

— Que eu saiba, não. — foi Emmett quem deu a resposta ao duque. — Harris Mackintosh tem apenas dois filhos, Douglas e Donald.

Edward precisou de apenas um segundo para fazer a conexão. Então, quando lembrou sob que circunstâncias tinha ouvido o nome, instintivamente contraiu o maxilar e fechou os dedos ao redor do cálice com força.

Imerso em sua própria linha de raciocínio, Jasper não percebeu o brilho perigoso nos olhos do amigo e continuou apresentando sua ideia de uma estratégia infalível:

— Donald, como o herdeiro de seu clã, comanda as tropas dos Mackintosh há três anos. Tenho certeza de que ele seria capaz de ceder um exército se conseguisse casar com a nossa irmã.

— Isso é completamente absurdo. — Edward exclamou, deixando seu canto diante do fogo, de repente precisando de espaço.

— Eu concordo com Lorde Masen. — disse Emmett. — Brianna é jovem demais para casar. — Ele soava muito mais como se estivesse dando uma sentença. — Mamãe não ficaria satisfeita, nem vovó, muito menos eu.

Charlie se levantou, o sangue temperamental falando mais alto, e caminhou até a janela. Ele daria uns bons cascudos em Jasper se o filho fosse mais novo. Bem, pensou, talvez Jasper recebesse mesmo uma lição, se fosse levado em consideração o modo como Lorde Masen o encarava no momento.

— Jasper não está falando de Bree, Emmett. — disse Edward em um tom de voz estranhamento frio.

— Ah. — assentiu Emmett após um minuto de reflexão.

Jasper deu continuidade a seus planos, completamente alheio ao fato de que nenhum dos outros três pareciam inclinados a concordar com sua ideia.

— Pois bem, todos sabemos que Donald está mais que interessado em Isabella, mesmo que ela tenha deixado claro que prefere casar com uma mula que com ele. Então...

— Jasper. — Lorde Swan ergueu a mão para impedi-lo de continuar. — Seria capaz de condenar sua irmã a um casamento infeliz apenas para poder lutar?

— Pensei que quiséssemos vencer, pai.

— O dia em que eu vencer uma guerra sacrificando a felicidade de um de meus filhos, então estarei louco. — disse Charlie num tom calmo, levemente frio.

Desta vez, Jasper se deu conta da enormidade de suas palavras e sentiu como se fosse um garoto novamente, recebendo uma bronca do pai.

— Peço desculpas. — disse ele. — Foi uma sugestão estúpida. Sinto muito por isso.

— Foi estúpida, sim. Mas já passou. — disse Charlie com um aceno de mãos, como se descartasse o assunto. Então, virou-se para os outros na sala, mas, quando estava prestes a falar, alguém escancarou a porta.

— Eu mato você, Jasper Swan! — vociferou Bella, entrando na sala com sangue nos olhos. Ela atravessou o cômodo como um raio, pronta para atacar o irmão e, uma vez que sabia como agir com ele, ergueu o punho com tanta rapidez que Jasper não teve tempo nem de piscar.

O som de algo sendo amassado soou na sala, assim como um gemido e uma imprecação.

Bella ergueu a mão novamente, avançando mais uma vez contra o irmão, mas Edward a impediu.

Quando uma legião de mulheres também entrou na sala, encontraram um Jasper meio curvado, com a mão no nariz, amaldiçoando e gemendo. Bella protestava e se contorcia nos braços de Edward, tentando se livrar dele para continuar. Emmett tentava, inutilmente, conter uma risada. Meio dividido, Charlie observava a cena, sem saber se saía primeiro em defesa do filho ou se permitia que Bella tivesse seu momento de vingança.

— Um casamento arranjado, Charlie? — disse vovó Swan ao lado do chefe, captando a atenção dele. — Como pôde considerar uma coisa dessas? Faz mais de cem anos que esta família não tem um casamento arranjado!

— Mas, mamãe... — Ele tentou argumentar. — Eu não…

— Você prometeu, Charlie. — Renée o interrompeu, a dama dócil e educada de todos os dias dando lugar a uma mulher furiosa. — Disse para mim, quando Bella nasceu, que jamais condenaria nossa filha a um arranjo abominável como esse.

— Meu amor, deixe-me explicar, eu...

Mas ele não conseguiu explicar. No lugar disso, viu-se metido num caloroso debate, bem no meio da mãe e da esposa, sendo acusado e recriminado mesmo que a ideia do casamento nem sequer tenha sido dele.

— E você está rindo de quê, Emmett? — Rosalie encarou o marido, as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé no chão.

Ele conhecia aquela expressão nos olhos da esposa. Instintivamente, encolheu-se e tentou matar o sorriso.

— Não estou rindo. Definitivamente, não estou. — disse Emmett. — Você sabe que eu não apoio…

— Não tente me enganar. — alertou-o Rosalie. — Eu sei que você disse os nomes de Douglas e Donald ao seu irmão.

— Eu não…

— Ele disse sim, mamãe. — Kyle interveio, surgindo ao lado da mãe. — Ouvi quando papai disse o nome dos filhos de Mackintosh.

— Eu sabia. — Rosalie intensificou as batidas do pé no chão.

— E ele ainda disse o nome da tia Bree.

— Por quê? — Brianna semicerrou o olhos, cruzando os braços, o rosto de anjo transformado numa expressão incomumente perigosa. — Por acaso pretendiam trocar Bella e eu na barganha?

— Oh, Deus, estou perdido. — murmurou Emmett e, como o pai, viu-se metido numa discussão, sem conseguir terminar uma frase sequer.

Bella continuava tentando se esquivar de Edward, ainda praguejando contra o irmão.

— Deixe-me ir! Eu vou acabar com esse bastardo ingrato. — disse ela enquanto serpenteava para se soltar. — E nem pense em ficar no meu caminho, Alice. — avisou quando Lady Brandon entrou em seu campo de visão.

— Dificilmente eu a impediria, Bella. — disse Alice num tom sereno, erguendo as mãos como quem se rende. — Eu faria a mesma coisa, na verdade, se a situação fosse comigo.

— Alice — murmurou Edward. —, você não está ajudando.

— E por que eu ajudaria? — retrucou ela. — Vocês estavam falando sobre casamento arranjado, Edward Cullen!

Daquele momento em diante, Edward se viu tentando conter Bella ao mesmo tempo em que discutia com a prima.

Então, uma explosão de argumentações preencheu a sala da Fortaleza Swan. A briga generalizada se estendeu, mesmo quando Bella se livrou de Edward, unindo-se à Alice e voltando-se contra ele, momentaneamente esquecendo-se de Jasper, que havia se jogado numa poltrona e tentava estacar o sangue que escorria livremente.

Foi só quando Charlie gritou — duas vezes — que todos se calaram.

— Pelo amor de Deus, deixem-me falar. — bradou ele, soltando uma longa respiração, como se tivesse acabado de lutar a mais épica das batalhas. Como um raio, ergueu a mão em advertência quando Bella abriu a boca. — Eu não concordei com a sugestão do seu irmão de casá-la com Mackintosh. — apressou-se em esclarecer, antes que fosse interrompido.

— Casar-me? — Bella repetiu. — Jasper propôs me trocar por um exército, como quem barganha um vaso por um xale!

— E é exatamente por isso que eu jamais faria você se casar com Donald. — Charlie disse suavemente. — Nenhuma das minhas filhas jamais casará com um homem que não ama. Dou minha palavra a você, Isabella. E a você também, Brianna. — Ele fitou ambas. — Concederei suas mãos em casamento ao homem que escolherem, mesmo ele sendo um inimigo, se for aquele que as faça felizes.

Bella respirou fundo, tentando estabilizar a respiração e a fúria, sabendo que a promessa era verdadeira.

— Agora, Jasper — disse Charlie. —, peça desculpas à sua irmã.

— Pedir desculpas? — sibilou Jasper, olhando para o pai, uma mão no nariz. — Foi ela quem me agrediu.

— Um bom gancho de direita, por sinal.

— Calado, Emmett. — murmurou Renée.

Houve um momento em que Bella e Jasper se encararam, sérios. Mesmo sabendo que havia passado dos limites, Jasper protelou seu pedido de desculpas, o orgulho ferido, mas acabou cedendo.

— Sinto muito por minha proposta, Bella. — murmurou ele.

Charlie assentiu, virando-se para a filha.

— Isabella, é a sua vez. — disse o chefe, sempre conciliador. Ele acabaria adotando aquele título, pensou, levando em conta todas as brigas que precisava intermediar dentro da própria família. Primeiro entre a mãe e a esposa, depois entre Jasper e Bella, ou entre Emmett e Rosalie, quando era necessário. Isso sem contar os outros. Um homem devia ganhar um prêmio por servir como intermediário no meio daquele bando de loucos.

— Desculpe, Jasper. — disse Bella entredentes, tendo o cuidado de manter os olhos longe do alcance do pai. Não se sentia apologática coisa nenhuma. Daquela vez, o irmão merecera.

Ignorando o fato de que sabia que nem de longe Bella sentia muito por quase ter quebrado o nariz de Jasper, Charlie disse:

— Ótimo.

— Obrigada, papai. — disse Bella, por fim. — E sinto muito por interromper sua reunião.

Charlie sinalizou com as mãos, num gesto indiferente.

— Está tudo bem, garota. — Ele abriu um sorriso tranquilo. — De fato, a presença de todas vocês acaba de me dar uma ideia. — Ele tamborilou os dedos no encosto da cadeira. — Estive pensando que devemos ser mais cuidadosos com nossas reuniões, para evitar que elas chamem atenção dos dragões ingleses.

— Bem, sempre podemos nos preparar para uma caçada. — Edward observou.

— Estou pensando em algo diferente desta vez. — Charlie sorriu e virou-se na direção de Alice. — Que tal um baile, meus caros? Está mais que na hora de um pouco de diversão. E ninguém fará oposição a um baile em honra de nossa convidada.

Alice sorriu quando Charlie tomou sua mão e a beijou suavemente.

— Opõe-se à minha ideia, Lady Brandon?

— Certamente, não. Ficarei feliz em fazer algo por esta causa e esta guerra, milorde.

— E para dançar um pouco também. — acrescentou vovó Swan. — Que ideia maravilhosa, Charlie. Lady Brandon é uma bela razão para se espanar as teias de aranhas e usar o salão de baile. Não acha, Jasper?

— É claro. — Jasper concordou com entusiasmo, apenas para pigarrear em seguida, meio corado. E todos fingiram não perceber seu embaraço.

— Bem, — Charlie disse à sala em geral. — que venha o baile, então!

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

**Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da fic! Obrigada por compartilhar a informação comigo. :D Próximo post será na quarta-feira, dia 11-06. Até lá!**


	4. Capítulo Treze

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

Bella continuava sem entender a atitude de Edward naquela manhã. Era tão frustrante. Oh, era enfurecedor. Desejava que Edward nem existisse, que nunca tivesse nascido, para não ter que enfrentar aquele tanto de sentimentos confusos. Cerrando os dentes, fez uma careta para o próprio reflexo enquanto Alice arrumava seus cabelos.

— O seu cabelo é tão macio e fino. Nunca terá que dormir com papéis enrolados neles a noite toda.

— Como se eu fosse fazer isso. — murmurou Bella. — Não entendo porque qualquer mulher se enfeita tanto por causa de um homem.

Alice esboçou o sábio sorriso de uma mulher apaixonada e noiva.

— E há outra razão? — perguntou ela, observando Bella através do espelho.

— Eu gostaria de poder usar o meu preso. — disse Bree, aproximando-se do espelho para observar seus longos fios ruivos. — Não que você não tenha feito um ótimo trabalho arrumando-os, Alice — acrescentou ela, com medo de soar ingrata. —, mas mamãe disse que só posso usá-los preso no próximo ano.

— Seus cabelos estão lindos, Bree. — disse Bella à irmã, naquele tom gentil que às vezes possuía. — Parece uma cascata de vinho tinto.

— Os seus parecem carvão em brasa, com finas linhas vermelhas sobre os fios negros. — Brianna suspirou, ensaiando alguns passos de dança. Aquele seria seu primeiro baile, seu primeiro vestido de festa com um corpete e uma saia rodada. Mal podia esperar para vestir-se e se sentir crescida. — Vocês acham que alguém vai me convidar para dançar?

— Todos irão. — Alice sinalizou com a escova na direção de Bree.

— Talvez alguém tente roubar um beijo.

— Se algum espertinho fizer isso, — disse Bella, séria. — avise-me e ele terá que se ver comigo.

— Você parece a mamãe. — replicou Brianna, com uma risadinha. — Não é como se eu fosse permitir uma coisa dessas, mas seria legal ter alguém tentando.

— Continue falando assim, garota, e papai vai mantê-la trancada por mais um ano.

— Ela só está animada, Bella. — disse Alice, beliscando o braço da outra. — Deixe-a sonhar, é seu primeiro baile.

A porta se abriu e uma Rosalie carregando o vestido de Brianna entrou no quarto.

— Aqui está, Bree. — disse ela, erguendo o belo vestido lavanda para mostrar à garota. — Alice e eu estivemos ajustando esta peça nos últimos três dias. Você é menor que eu na sua idade, mas acho que fizemos um bom trabalho. — sorrindo, ela colocou a roupa sobre a cama.

— Oh, está perfeito. — Brianna disse, adulando o vestido.

Rosalie se virou para as outras duas. Estava completamente pronta, usando um vestido cor de vinho entremeado por detalhes em branco, os cabelos loiro-prateados estavam presos num impecável coque trançado. Seus incomuns olhos cor violeta brilhavam, intensos, um sorriso dançava fácil em seus lábios e a postura era digna de uma rainha — uma rainha bondosa. Era conhecida tanto pela beleza quanto pelo sorriso simpático, duas coisas capazes de conquistar a admiração e a confiança de qualquer pessoa.

Desde que Malcom se fora e Emmett se tornara o herdeiro do título de Lorde Swan, Bella já sabia que Rosalie era exatamente o tipo de mulher que o irmão precisaria ter ao seu lado, quando se tornasse Lorde Swan no lugar do pai deles. Rose seria uma Lady Swan tão amável, confiante e eficiente quanto Renée era agora.

— Precisa de alguma ajuda, Alice? — perguntou Rosalie.

— Estou quase acabando. — disse Alice, eficientemente passando uma fita azul e dourada pelos cabelos de Bella. Era o arremate final de seu trabalho. — Prontinho. — anunciou, com uma leve batidinha no ombro da amiga. Para apreciar o próprio trabalho, Alice deu um passo para trás e ficou ao lado de Rose.

— Você está linda, Bella. — Rosalie disse. — Ou estaria, se sorrisse.

Em resposta, Bella cerrou os dentes numa careta.

— Isso vai fazer os homens saírem correndo pelas colinas. — comentou Rose.

— Deixei-os correr. — Bella quase riu ao pensar nisso. — Prefiro observar as costas deles.

— Edward não sairá correndo. — disse Brianna de seu canto na cama, o tom de voz sábio, recebendo um olhar intrigado das outras.

— Pouco me importa o que Lorde Masen fará. — Bella atravessou o quarto para apanhar o próprio vestido sobre a cama. Às suas costas, a irmã e as cunhadas trocaram sorrisinhos.

— Ele é um tanto cheio de si, não é? — Rose estalou a língua, as mãos na cintura enquanto observava Bella. — Bonito, certamente, se gosta de ollhares intensamente frios e misteriosos.

— Ele não é cheio de si. Ele é... — Bella interrompeu a si mesma, alarmada pela risadinha de Brianna. — Rude é o que ele é. Rude e irritante, e inglês.

Brianna aceitou a ajuda de Rosalie para passar o vestido pela cabeça. Com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, segurou o braço da cunhada, em seguida, virou-se para Alice e a incluiu na conversa.

— Edward estava beijando Bella na cozinha.

Os olhos de Rosalie e Alice arregalaram-se.

— O quê? — perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

— Brianna!

— Oh, são apenas Rose e Alice. — Bree deu de ombros. — Podemos confiar nelas. Ele a estava beijando na cozinha. — continuou ela, girando as saias sonhadoramente. — Foi tão romântico. Ele olhava para Bella como se ela fosse um doce que estivesse ansioso para...

— Já chega. — corada e febril, Bella passou o vestido pela cabeça. — Não foi nada romântico. Foi enfurecedor e... e... — Ela queria dizer ruim, mas não conseguia fazer a língua articular a mentira. — Eu gostaria que ele fosse para o inferno.

Rosalie ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Se deseja que ele vá para o inferno, por que não nos disse nada?

— Porque eu havia me esquecido completamente deste episódio ridículo.

Alice e Brianna começaram a falar, protestando, mas Rosalie sinalizou que se calassem.

— Bem, — Ela disse, ajudando Bella a terminar de se vestir. — então, suponho que não houve nada de especial. Meu primo Frederick estará aqui esta noite, Bella. Talvez ele seja mais do seu agrado.

Bella apenas gemeu.

— Está na hora do baile, garotas. — disse Renée, entrando no quarto. — Oh. — Ela parou na soleira da porta, observando as filhas com um misto de ternura e nostalgia nos olhos. E, porque também gostava das noras, estendeu o olhar a elas. — Estão todas lindas.

Vovó Swan surgiu logo atrás de Lady Swan, estalando a língua ao observar as moças. Ah, ser jovem, com a pele macia e aquele frescor de primavera. Tivera sua quota de bailes na vida e haviam sido os momentos mais divertidos de sua juventude.

— Olhe só para vocês. — disse vovó Swan. — Nenhuma das moças lá embaixo terá chance contra esse buquê. E, uma vez que Rose e Alice já são comprometidas e que Bree ainda é muito jovem, haverá uma fila de rapazes a acompanhando esta noite, Bella.

— Ah, sim? — Bella adejou as pestanas, um sorriso travesso curvando-lhe os lábios. — E no fim da noite haverá uma fila de rapazes com o olho roxo correndo de mim.

Rindo, vovó Swan passou um braço pelos ombros da neta.

— Eu não duvido disso. — disse ela. — Mas Lorde Masen não me parece o tipo que corre diante do primeiro soco. Penso que apenas a morte deterá aquele ali. — sussurrou Eileen.

Quando Bella a fitou com surpresa nos olhos, vovó Swan apenas piscou para ela e a conduziu para o salão.

— w —

No momento em que Edward estava propriamente vestido, encontrava-se tão impaciente quanto um urso preso numa jaula. Com o conteúdo da carta que recebera naquela manhã em mente, não se sentia nem um pouco inclinado a conduzir um bando de moças afetadas e matronas num baile do interior. A convocação que o intimava a voltar a Londres pesava-lhe nas costas. Ele não estava envolvido com a revolução jacobita, mas, ainda assim, os dragões não pareciam convencidos e queriam que ele prestasse contas sobre sua viagem — e agora a de Alice — para a Escócia. Se continuassem a importuná-lo com aquilo, Edward bem poderia unir-se aos Stuart contra o atual rei da Inglaterra.

Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo teria que permanecer em Londres, nem o que poderia lhe acontecer, se acaso os dragões resolvessem retê-lo em solo inglês. Isso o irritava. Conseguira fazer com que Alice permanecesse na Escócia e, uma vez que ela estivesse casada com Jasper, ninguém poderia obrigá-la a se afastar do marido, mas ele precisava ir.

Quando desceu os degraus em direção ao salão de baile, por fora, era a perfeita encarnação de um aristocrata bem vestido e educado. Os laços de sua blusa eram brancos feito a neve, com um envolvendo sua garganta e outros dois os pulsos. Por cima da blusa, usava um colete cinza e, para completar, um elegante terno negro. Os botões e fivelas prateados de seu terno brilhavam, assim como o solitário anel de esmeralda que usava no dedo mindinho e a pedra de mesma categoria que prendia o laço em sua garganta.

Quem o visse, julgar-lo-ia um homem rico e acostumado às coisas mais refinadas que o dinheiro proporciona. Entretanto, em seu interior, os pensamentos de Edward eram tão afiados e perigosos quanto a espada que carregava na cintura.

— Lorde Masen. — Renée o cumprimentou assim que o viu entrar no salão. Desde aquela manhã, estivera pensando no que o marido havia contado sobre a intenção do duque de casar com sua filha mais velha. Mais do que Charlie, compreendia as emoções que Bella experimentaria, as ressalvas e hesitações, que povoariam o coração da filha.

— Lady Swan. — Edward devolveu o cumprimento com uma mesura. — Está linda.

— Obrigada, milorde. — Ela sorriu, percebendo que o olhar dele já vasculhava o salão. E pensou, sentindo-se mais tranquila, que o amor contido nos olhos verdes era inquestionável. — Espero que aproveite a noite.

— Eu aproveitarei, se prometer que vai me conceder uma dança.

— Será um prazer. — disse ela com um sorriso. — Mas todas as moças ficarão chateadas se eu monopolizar sua atenção. Por favor, permita-me apresentá-lo.

Renée descansou a mão sobre o braço que Edward lhe ofereceu e o guiou através do salão, que já estava cheio de convidados, vestidos em seus melhores trajes formais. Vestidos de cetim ou seda cintilavam à luz das centenas de velas que flutuavam nas paredes e nos lustres espalhados pelo salão. Os homens estavam metidos em _kilts_ e, por sobre a roupa, usavam mantas em um verde brilhante, ou azuis como lagos escuros, ou vermelhas como um bom vinho, cada uma delas com os padrões em xadrez que ostentavam as cores de seus clãs.

As mulheres usavam belos vestidos e, aparentemente, eram todas muito atentas à moda francesa. Os estilos mais grandiosos e opulentos podiam ser vistos no salão, com finos tecidos e as mais refinadas jóias.

Edward foi conduzido a todos os grupos por sua anfitriã, apresentado à chefes de clãs e homens do vilarejo, indistintamente. Quando a música começou a tocar, sabia que estava chegando a hora de cumprir seu dever. Enquanto isso não acontecia, ocupou-se em escanear o salão à procura do único rosto que realmente desejava ver. Querendo ou não, estava determinado a guiá-la em sua primeira dança, e em quantas outras conseguisse ter com ela.

— A jovem Mackintosh tem a graça de um elefante. — confidenciou-lhe Jasper, colocando-se ao lado dele. — Se tiver que lidar com ela, é melhor oferecer um refresco e ficar longe da pista de dança.

— Obrigado pelo aviso. — Edward se virou para examinar o amigo. Estava ali, no rosto de Jasper, para qualquer um ver, a irritante felicidade de um homem apaixonado e noivo. — Contou à sua avó e aos outros sobre o casamento?

— Contei a todos. — Jasper estufou o peito. — Pode estar certo de que Alice e eu estaremos casados em maio. Minha avó quer mais um bisneto.

— Ela terá que esperar muito, se pensarmos em quanto tempo você levou para propor casamento à moça.

Jasper fez uma careta, sem conseguir deixar de corar.

— Eu soube que você vai viajar para Londres. — disse ele, mudando o assunto.

— Eu vou. — Edward assentiu. — E suponho que terei de encontrar outra pessoa para beber comigo.

— Gostaria de ir com você.

— Não, seu lugar é aqui agora. Estarei de volta em algumas semanas.

— E receberá notícias interessantes. Vamos continuar preparando as coisas por aqui, mas não nesta noite. Esta noite é de comemoração. — Ele deu tapa amigável no ombro de Edward. — Lá vem a minha Alice. Se quiser dançar com alguém com os pés suaves feito uma pluma, convide Isabella. Ela pode ter um temperamento dos diabos, mas a garota sabe dançar.

Edward conseguiu apenas assentir enquanto observava Jasper atravessar o cômodo em direção à noiva. Ao lado da meiga e adorável Alice, Isabella entrou no salão como uma brilhante chama, ofuscando completamente tudo ao seu redor. De repente, ele via apenas Bella, parada do outro lado do salão, os olhos brilhantes e misteriosos, os lábios curvados num discreto sorriso.

Ela usava os cabelos presos num coque alto e um vestido azul escuro de veludo com detalhes dourados, como o lago à luz do crepúsculo, cujo decote quadrado exibia a insinuação suave dos seios. Havia pérolas ao redor do pescoço fino, brilhando discretamente, tão brancas e suaves quanto sua pele, sustentando um pingente prateado com o cisne coroado dos Swan. A saia esvoaçava suavemente, fazendo sua cintura parecer incrivelmente pequena.

Havia outras mulheres vestidas com mais opulência, com os cabelos soltos ou presos, com jóias que reluziam profusamente. Mas elas pareciam bruxas metidas em sacos de batatas se comparadas a Bella, pensou Edward. Então, ele a viu sorrir amplamente quando Jasper se aproximou e sentiu como se tivessem lhe atingido nos joelhos com um golpe de espada.

Quando os acordes iniciais para a primeira dança começaram, diversas jovens lançaram olhares ansiosos para Edward. Tratando de recuperar o controle sobre os próprios pés, ele atravessou o salão em direção aonde Bella estava.

— Senhorita Swan. — disse Edward, curvando-se numa elegante mesura. — Concede-me a honra desta dança?

Ela tinha dito a si mesma que recusaria o pedido, se ele o fizesse. Mas, naquele momento, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi esticar o braço e aceitar a mão que ele lhe estendia. Em silêncio, deixou-se guiar por Edward para o centro do salão. Os acordes de uma valsa preencheram o ambiente; saias farfalharam quando as moças e senhoras foram guiadas para a pista por seus parceiros. De repente, Bella temeu não ser capaz de lembrar os mais simples passos de dança. Mas, então, Edward sorriu e a brindou com outra mesura.

Foi como se seus pés nunca tivessem tocado o chão. Seus olhos se recusaram a deixar os dele. Havia sonhado com isso certa vez, em meio ao ar frio da floresta. Em seu sonho também havia luz e música, mas suas divagações não tinham sido tão vivas, como se estivesse flutuando e fosse leve e bonita, como se sonhos sempre pudessem se tornar realidade.

Sentia a mão dele segurar a sua com suavidade, palma com palma, a outra guiando-a pela cintura com determinação, mas também com delicadeza. Não havia como escapar daquela suavidade.

Inconscientemente, ela sorriu. Não queria escapar.

Quando a música chegou ao fim, Bella inclinou-se na reverência final. Os lábios de Edward curvaram-se num sorriso, assim como os dela aqueceram-se como se tivesse sido beijada.

— Obrigado. — Edward não soltou a mão dela, como ambos sabiam que era apropriado. No lugar disso, levou-a aos lábios e a beijou. — Sonho com esta dança desde aquele dia em que a vi no lago. Agora, quando pensar nisso, minha única dificuldade será decidir se fica mais bela neste vestido azul ou usando calções de montaria.

— Era da mamãe... O vestido. — disse Bella rapidamente, odiando a si mesma por gaguejar. Quando ele a guiou para fora da pista, sentiu-se como uma rainha. — Eu quero me desculpar pelo que aconteceu esta manhã.

— Não, você não quer. — com ousadia, ele beijou a mão dela novamente. — Está apenas cumprindo formalidades.

— Oh, sim. — Ela o fitou com um olhar admirado. — Mas desculpar-me é o mínimo que devo fazer por ter me salvado da ameaça de uma surra.

— Apenas a ameaça?

— Sim, papai tem coração apenas para ameaças. Ele nunca levantou a mão contra mim em toda a minha vida, o que provavelmente levou-me a ser tão rebelde.

— Esta noite, minha querida, você é apenas a mais bela dama neste salão.

Bella sentiu o sangue acumular-se nas bochechas e baixou os olhos.

— Eu não sei o que dizer quando fala comigo desse jeito.

— Ótimo. Bella, eu gostaria...

— Senhorita Swan. — tanto Bella quanto Edward lançaram um olhar impaciente na direção do invasor, o filho de um dos chefes de clãs vizinhos. — Concede-me esta dança?

Ela preferia conceder a ele um chute nas canelas, mas conhecia bem demais seus deveres para fazer isso. Então, colocou a mão sobre o braço dele, aceitando o convite, e imaginou quando seria adequado dançar com Edward novamente.

A música continuou tocando — animadas baladas escocesas, danças campestres, elegantes valsas. Bella dançou com homens mais velhos, os filhos deles, seus primos, os mais ricos e os mais simples cavalheiros. Seu amor pela dança e sua habilidade a tornavam bastante solicitada.

Teve a chance de dançar mais uma vez com Edward, mas durou pouco, muito pouco, e então teve de vê-lo conduzir cada uma das belas convidadas pela pista de dança, esperando pela próxima vez que pudesse dançar com quem realmente desejava.

— w —

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Maldição, não era de seu feitio ressentir-se por observar uma mulher dançar com outro. Mas Bella precisava mesmo sorrir para eles? Não, por Deus, não precisava. E certamente não tinha nada que corresponder aos flertes daquele rapaz metido num casaco amarelo ridículo.

Edward levou uma mão ao cabo da espada e lutou contra a tentação de usá-la.

O que a mãe dela estava pensando quando permitiu que ela usasse um vestido que a tornava tão... atraente? Será que o pai dela não percebia o modo como aquele descarado olhava para o pescoço de sua filha? O pescoço que expunha completamente a pele macia, branca, que traçava caminho até onde o pingente de Bella descansava, um instante antes de encontrar a fenda dos seios.

Edward praguejou por sob a respiração pesada e recebeu um olhar espantado de Brianna.

— Como disse, milorde?

— O quê? — Ele desviou os olhos de Bella e lutou para fazê-los entrar em foco ao fitar a irmã dela. Mal percebeu que seu olhar mortífero afastou uma dúzia de rapazes que tinham a intenção de tirar Bree para a próxima dança.

— Nada, milady, eu não disse nada. — Ele tentou um sorriso e buscou usar um tom mais suave. — Está se divertindo?

— Muito. — respondeu Brianna com um sorriso, secretamente desejando que ele a convidasse para dançar. — Suponho que esteja habituado a frequentar muitos bailes e festas.

— Em Londres, durante a temporada, mal conseguimos nos virar sem esbarrar em um ou dois.

— Eu adoraria conhecer Londres ou Paris.

Brianna parecia bastante jovem e sonhadora naquele momento, pensou Edward, lembrando-se da madura concentração e eficiência com que ela havia tratado o irmão, cuidando de Jasper para fazê-lo recuperar a saúde. Um homem sortudo, conjecturou Edward, algum dia conquistaria o coração dela e seria agraciado com uma adorável esposa.

— Londres ou Paris, milady, — Edward a deleitou beijando-lhe a mão. — a verdade é que em qualquer lugar será o centro das atenções.

Bree era jovem o suficiente para dar uma risadinha, mas sem aquele irritante tom afetado.

— É o que o senhor acha, mesmo?

— Sem dúvida. — oferecendo-lhe o braço, ele a guiou até a pista e contou-lhe quantas histórias conseguiu lembrar sobre bailes e festas na corte. Mesmo enquanto falava, seus olhos jamais deixavam de observar Bella enquanto ela dançava com um parceiro vestindo um sobretudo particularmente mal acabado.

Quando a dança terminou, Bree ouvira histórias o suficiente para sonhar durante anos. Edward, por outro lado, lutava para manter seu ciúme num nível controlável. O modo possessivo como aquele rapaz segurava a mão de Bella...

— Quem é aquele com quem sua irmã está conversando?

Bree olhou para onde Lorde Masen direcionava um olhar letal.

— Ah, é apenas Donald, um dos pretendentes de Bella.

— Donald MacKintosh? — disse Edward num rosnado baixo.

— Sim. — vovó Swan parou ao seu lado, apreciando o modo como ele parecia disposto a matar Donald apenas com o olhar. Lorde Masen era o homem certo para Bella, tinha certeza disso e, uma vez que ouvira Charlie comentar com Renée sobre o pedido de casamento, não se importava em empurrar ainda mais o duque para a neta. — Donald é um dos pretendentes mais pressurosos e insistentes. Minha neta o enxotou uma vez, mas ele continua voltando. Conhece o ditado, milorde, água mole em pedra dura...

— Um pretendente, não é? — antes que qualquer uma das duas pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele já estava atravessando o salão.

Em menos de dez passos, Edward havia alcançado os dois.

— Senhorita Swan, será que posso lhe falar um instante?

Bella franziu o cenho diante do tom dele.

— Lorde Masen, permita-me apresentá-lo a Donald Mackintosh, nosso aliado.

— É um prazer. — disse Edward rigidamente. Então, pegando a mão de Bella, puxou-a e guiou-a para o primeiro canto vazio que encontrou.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — quis saber Bella, brindando-o com um um olhar furioso. — Perdeu o juízo, por acaso? Todos vão comentar.

— Deixe-os comentar. — Ele sustentou o olhar furioso dela. — Pode me dizer por que aquele imbecil estava segurando sua mão?

Embora pessoalmente ela concordasse que Donald fosse um imbecil, não daria a Edward a satisfação de saber disso.

— Donald Mackintosh é um rapaz respeitável e de boa família.

— Que o diabo carregue a família dele. — Edward mal conseguira se controlar a ponto de manter a voz baixa. — Por que ele estava segurando sua mão?

— Porque era o que ele queria.

— Dê-me sua mão.

— Não vou dar.

— Eu disse para me dar sua mão. — Ele pegou a mão de Bella antes que ela pudesse se esquivar. — Ele não tem direito de fazer isso, está entendendo?

— Não. Eu entendo que sou livre para entregar minha mão a quem eu escolher.

O frio brilho de batalha surgiu nos olhos verdes de Edward. Ele preferia esse brilho àquele ocasionado por ciúmes.

— Se quer que seu bom moço de família viva, é melhor não escolhê-lo novamente.

— Ah, é mesmo? — Bella puxou a mão, mas não conseguiu se livrar dele. — Deixe-me ir nesse instante.

— Para que você possa voltar para ele?

— Se for o que eu quiser. — Bella imaginou se ele estaria bêbado, mas acabou por decidir que não. Os olhos de Edward estavam alertas e focados demais.

— Se você quiser, prometo que vai se arrepender. Esta dança é minha.

Um minuto antes, Bella estava mais que ansiosa para dançar com ele. Mas, agora, manteve-se igualmente determinada a não dançar.

— Eu não quero dançar com você.

— O que você quer e o que vai fazer podem ser coisas diferentes, minha cara.

— Devo lembrá-lo, Lorde Masen, que apenas meu pai pode mandar em mim?

— Isso vai mudar. — avisou Edward. — Quando eu voltar de Londres...

— Você vai a Londres? — Bella o interromperu, sua raiva imediatamente eclipsada por aflição. — Quando? Por quê, Edward?

— Depois de amanhã. — disse Edward pausadamente. — Tenho negócios a tratar lá.

— Entendo. — a mão de Bella tornou-se flácida na dele. — Talvez tivesse a intenção de me contar quando estivesse selando seu cavalo.

— Só fiquei sabendo que estava sendo chamado esta manhã. — Edward estudou o rosto dela. Seus olhos verdes perderam as chamas furiosas, a voz autoritária perdeu a aspereza. — Importa-se que eu vá?

— Não. — Bella desviou os olhos, observando o salão. — Por que deveria?

— Mas você se importa. — com a mão livre, Edward tocou-lhe a bochecha.

— Se ficar ou for embora — disse ela num sussurro desesperado. —, pouco me importa.

— Bella, eu vou voltar.

— Vai mesmo, milorde? — Ela puxou a mão. — Tenho minhas dúvidas. — e, antes que Edward pudesse impedi-la, Bella se livrou dele e voltou ao salão, entregando-se à música.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

**Obrigada pelos comentários! Próximo post será dia 18-06. Nos vemos lá! :D **


	5. Aviso

**IMPORTANTE**

**Oi, gente!**

**Hoje não vamos ter capítulo. Na verdade, vou ter que parar de postar a história aqui. Mas por quê, Nessie? Simples: recebi uma proposta para tornar minha outra fic, Reckless Heart, um livro. Então, preciso retirá-la do FFNet e preciso fazer isso com Scottish Bluebell também. É complicado de explicar porquê, mas saibam que se não fosse preciso, eu manteria Scottish aqui. **

**Só para explicar: alguns trechos da história (o que foi postado até agora), não ela completa, ainda ficarão disponíveis. No caso de Scottish, apenas trechos dos capítulos 2, 6, 10 e 13 ficarão no site. Se houver interesse em ler tudo, você terá que esperar um pouquinho, até eu saber se posso repostá-la.**

**É isso! Obrigada por fazerem parte dessa jornada comigo. Desejem-me sorte. :D **


End file.
